


shattered china

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Do Not Archive, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: No one else ever touched him.





	shattered china

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of touch starvation. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> Also I wrote this before episode 126 aired.

Peter’s touches always had a strange effect on Martin. Every time Peter so much as brushed against him, he was reminded of how no one else ever touched him.

It was a weird thought that couldn’t be true. Surely, other people touched him. They had to have. The three days Martin decided to really pay attention were depressingly eye opening.

When Peter hugged him Martin thought about how he couldn’t remember the last time his mom had done that. He could remember the last time his father hugged him even if he couldn’t remember the man’s face. It had been snowing outside but the house was perfectly warm. There was no such memory for his mother.

When Peter held his hand Martin thought of how if he had the chance to grab onto Tim’s hand knowing what he knew now he would have never let go. It also made Martin think of Tim’s hand in general. Tim was not found in one piece, Martin had been unlucky enough to see it.

When Peter kissed him Martin did not think about how Jon never kissed him. He didn’t.

At first this made Martin wish Peter would never touch him again. It hurt too much. Martin eventually realized he was being silly. Someone who makes a meal for a starving man was helping him, not hurting him.

Martin needed Peter and his touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
